Equestria Girls Friendship Games Shorts
by Power Master
Summary: These shorts connected to both 'JusSonic's Friendship Games Remake' and my 'Friendship's Destiny of Hearts'.
1. Short One: Fluttershy's Dark Keeper

**Author's Notes**

Time for the shorts. These shorts will be connecting to **JusSonic's Friendship Games** and **My Friendship's Destiny Heart of Destiny**. Warning: there will be some of mature content.

* * *

 **Fluttershy's Dark Keeper**

At Paris's Hotel, the man in white shirt with cyan armor and black pants, black long coat-like entered the room. He switched the lights on. He revealed to be Terrorcreep. And the room was a mess; toys were torn apart, the luggages were broken, some shirts were teared apart, messy bed and broken chairs. Something must have happen...

Terrorcreep had his eyes narrowed in anger. He walked around the area in search of clues. He then approached to the bed. He looked underneath it. He found the broken phone. He took it out.

Terrorcreep growled in anger while glaring at the broken phone. He could hear someone he loved and cared so much screaming and crying in fear and pain like someone capturing her. He recalled of what he had said to his kidnapper.

 _"I don't know who you are or what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I am will make you imbeciles to fear me for the rest of your life and death. I will give you warning - return my little angel to me and that'll be the end of it. If you do not, I will hunt you down. I will look for you, and I will kill you."_

"Good luck"

Terrorcreep hissed in anger, "I will get you out, Fluttershy. I promise you..."

Terrorcreep raised his right metal gauntlet up. While his left hand holding the broken phone, his right gauntlet shot the blue lasers on it like scanning. For the moment the gauntlet scanning, it beeped for the moment.

Terrorcreep activated his Screen Com. He saw Shorty Thinking was working on his computer.

"Thinker," Terrorcreep said darkly, "Have you found out the identity's fingerprint?"

Shorty Thinking nodded, "I have it. This belonged to a criminal named Damian. And he used to work under the Lubricant Company. But unfortunately, he got fired due to his appearance, smells, behavior and drunk. And so far, the crimes he had committed are stealing, selling black market, murdering case and mostly assisting Dark Terrorists. But the worst he did was human trafficking."

"That's the taxi driver. The one who brought her here before the kidnap. Can you find him? I would like to have a word with him."

"Yes... He's really not that clever. I found it. He's at the abandoned warehouse."

Terrorcreep smirked, "Perfect..."

"Be careful, Vampire Bat. Don't lose your humanity." Shorty Thinking warned.

Terrorcreep nodded, "I'll be okay. Unless Fluttershy lives, I have no reason to return as Vampire."

With his communication shut down, Terrorcreep turned to the window as he prepared himself in ready to fly out to find Fluttershy.

* * *

At the abandoned warehouse, Damian and his gang were playing the card games while drinking their beers and wines.

"Yo, Damian," The first human trafficker asked, "Care to tell me how you caught that shy and stupid girl? Man... She's so easy target!"

Damian smirked, "Sure... I met her and some of her friends at the airport when they're on summer vacation. Her friends were not so convincing when I want to take them to their hotel but the shy one is. So, I told her my tragic story about how I lost my family. And she took pity on me. I told her that if she needs me. Call me, so I can help her. But like what we planned, we charged in and get the girls. Shy one was the only one to get. And guess what happen next?"

Second human trafficker laughed happily, "Oh yeah! I love this part the most! She screamed! Scream for mommy!"

Third human trafficker huffed, "Let's not forget about the phone. This son of bitch talk with that bastard buddy of hers. He should have shut up!"

"Nonsense! Even he did heard it," Damian smirked, "He'll never find us."

"He already did," The dark voice exclaimed in anger.

Damian and his gang looked up. They found a floating bat symbol descending straight down. Terrorcreep landed on the table. Everyone gasped in fear and shock. As they all pulled out their guns, he took his twin axes. He swung his blades on the human traffickers' necks. They all bleed to death.

Terrorcreep turned and glared at Damian, who quivered in fear. The latter was about to fire but his gun got swung off by Terrorcreep. Terrorcreep pointed his axe at Damian.

"I want answer now... Where is my little angel?!" Terrorcreep demanded in anger.

Damian fearfully said, "I'll never said anything!"

"Wrong answer!" Terrorcreep exclaimed in anger as he gave the uppercut axe on Damian's whole right arm. Damian screamed in pain. He asked, "Again!"

"I really don't know! I don't know! Really!"

"Wrong Answer again!"

Terrorcreep swung his axe in cutting Damian's left leg off. Damian screamed painfully. Terrorcreep kicked Damian's bottom before stepping on it. Damian again screamed in pain. Terrorcreep continuously swinging his axe in slashing and striking on Damian's body and back as the latter screamed in pain when he tried to get away.

"Last chance! The next will be your head..." Terrorcreep said darkly.

Damian screamed in fear, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I sold her to the underworld mob boss! She's at the boat now! That's all I know of!"

"If you're lying..." Terrorcreep said darkly, "I'll feast on your family's blood. Time for you to go to hell."

"WHAT?! No! No! You can't!" Damian exclaimed in shock and fear. Terrorcreep raised his axe up. He screamed, "No! Please! DON'T!"

Terrorcreep slammed his axe on Damian's head hard. He then slammed it on the latter's for few times. He then stepped on Damian's head into pieces.

Terrorcreep panted slowly, "That is why people call me 'Vampire Bat'..."

Terrorcreep flew straight up to the sky in search of Fluttershy.

* * *

Within the cruiser's bedroom, Fluttershy dressed in pink bra and panty whimpered and cried in fear and despair as she held and wrapped her body around tightly. She coughed painfully like she was going to puke. She suffered a lot of harassment for two days.

The fat man dressed in white suit smirked as he was coming out from the bathroom. He slowly taken out of his suit and shirt while looking at the frightened Fluttershy.

Fluttershy whimpered, "Please... Don't!"

The fat man smirked as he was preparing to harassed on Fluttershy. Is this the end?

A sudden scream from top and hallway sounded. Both the fat man and Fluttershy were in concern and frightened of the attack. Thugs screamed in pain and fear.

"The Devil! The Devil is coming! HELP!" The men screamed in fear.

Fluttershy gasped, "He's here. He's coming for me!"

"Who?!" Fat man demanded.

* * *

On the platform of cruiser, thugs were looking for the intruder since he killed most of them. A sudden shadow emerged from their back. He gave them a hard slash on their throats. They all died. He then headed on downstairs as he entered the cabin. He found more of thugs armed and aimed their guns at him.

His eyes narrowed in anger at them. The thugs were about to fire their guns. He launched his **Grizzling Wing** on them. They all screamed in fear and pain as the bats continued chewing and biting on them. Terrorcreep charged straight through the hallway. He stopped as he quickly hid behind the walls as two more thugs coming by. As they were about to pass by, he emerged. He swung his first axe on the first thug on stomach while swinging his second one on the second thug.

Terrorcreep headed to the luxury room's door. He lowered himself down for the moment. As the door was opened, he severed another thug's head. He continued venturing in the luxury room. Two more thugs armed and ready to fire their guns. He summoned his **_Grizzling Wing_** on them. The bats chewed on the thugs.

The captain armed with his blade in ready to attack. He swung his blade at Terrorcreep who dodged and avoided the attacks for few times. As the captain struck his blade straight at the vampire, Terrorcreep grabbed the former's arm before decapitated the captain's head off.

Terrorcreep turned to the front as he approached it. He opened the door in two. He found the fat man held Fluttershy with his gun on her head.

"Sweetie... Are you alright?" Terrorcreep asked in concern.

Fluttershy whimpered as she nodded her head.

The fat man muttered angrily, "Quiet, you! You'll do what I ordered you to do! Now let me go before I- Arggh!"

The fat man's back of a neck got bitten. It was revealed to be bluish devilish bat Naughty biting on his when the fat man got distracted.

As the fat man let Fluttershy go, Terrorcreep charged in and gave decapitation on the fat man's head. He panted heavily as he slowly turned to the whimpered Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" Terrorcreep asked gently. Fluttershy burst in tears of joy and relief as she came and hugged him tightly. She cried nonstop. He hugged her in comfort while gently moving down. He hushed gently, "It's okay, Fluttershy. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

Fluttershy sobbed tearfully, "Thank you... Thank you... I thought I'd never see you again..."

"It's okay... It's okay..." Terrorcreep comforted Fluttershy as they both departed and looked at each other, "Let's go home..."

Fluttershy nodded, "Okay..."

Fluttershy was safe from harm...

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy  
Charlie Schlatter: Fat man, Damian  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking

 ** _Preview - Red Hare_** : Red Hare went missing. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Saber Dragoon and Jasmine Jade must find it and deal with the horse thief. What is the connection between the horse and the thief?

 **References**  
This short is based on **_Taken First Film_**.


	2. Short Two: Red Hare

**Red Hare**

The 14-years-old cherrish colored girl with black long hair in two small ponytail dressed in sleeveless green shirt in showing bellybutton, red skirt and long greenish leg's sleeves and black shoes who looked worry and scared at the horse paddock.

She muttered in fear, "What am I gonna do?! My daddy and brothers are gonna kill me if I lost him!"

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Saber Dragoon dressed in white shirt, dark greenish jacket and blue jean came to the paddock. Jasmine gasped in relief as she jumped and hugged cousin and friends of hers tightly.

"Jasmine." Applejack asked, "What happen?"

Jasmine sighed in upset, "Okay... Here's how it happens. I took Red Hare out for stroll for every morning. It trotted and galloped around the farmyard, and come back to his paddock after 2 -3 hours. And now, he never came back. Something bad has happen to him."

Apple Bloom hummed in concern, "You'd think he ran away when Jas not looking?"

"Doubt of that..." Saber Dragoon shook his head, "Red Hare maybe a horse, but he's smart one. He would have run off when the owner proved to be unworthy and useless to him."

"Then, it's gotta be horse thief." Applejack concluded, "And I'd say this one is a clever one."

"But why would a horse thief wants with Blade Dragoon's Red Hare?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Jasmine Jade sighed in concern, "Red Hare is very majestic and powerful but rare horse from China. It runs very fast across the land like a wind. It never feared the battle as like the mighty dragon. And the best and awesome of this horse, it's loyal to the family."

"And there is more to it," Saber Dragoon took over and explained, "There's a legend that this horse belongs to Jasmine's ancestor: Guan Yu."

"Makes sense... So how are we gonna find the horse?" Apple Bloom asked in concern, "It could be anywhere."

"True... We just need to retrace the steps of how Red Hare run off to. And I'm pretty sure the farmers and commoners would have noticed it." Saber Dragoon suggested.

Applejack nodded, "Hopefully, my friends can help out too. Let's go, you'all. So, how does Red Hare went?"

"Okay... Just follow me. Let's hope we can find him," Jasmine agreed as she headed off.

Saber, Applejack and Apple Bloom followed Jasmine in search of Red Hare. Hopefully, they can get the horse back in time.

* * *

Applejack's team followed Jasmine's instruction of how Red Hare trotted and galloped during his strolling on out routine. They followed the horse's path for an hour. They came across the first village when they asked of Red Hare's location. They claimed they saw it from western side.

Instead of Red Hare, Applejack's team came across the wild tigers who nearly took the bite on them. But they were lucky when Brave Tiger halted his pets from hunting. He helped them in finding the Red Horse from Southern Part. But instead of the horse, they got chased off by the Elephants. The Barbarian King calmed them down as he helped Applejack and her team in heading to the north where he believed the horse went to.

Applejack's team came across Sweet Apple Acres as they hopefully can find some answers from Applejack's family. She explained to both Big McIntosh and Granny Smith about it.

"So, do you know what happen to it?" Jasmine asked in concern.

Granny Smith hummed for the moment before she gasped, "Oh! Now I remember! I saw that red horse got caught by Flim-Flam Brothers. They said that they wanted to sell it since it's very rare to have a red horse in this world."

Big Mac nodded, "Eeyup..."

Applejack groaned, "It has to be those cons..."

"Don't worry, I'll put some good use of words to them," Saber Dragoon said calmly, "If not, the fists will do the trick."

* * *

At Flim-Flam Brothers' Shops, the brothers were making some sells in hopes to get more cash and money. They also hoped to sell the rarest horse to richest man of the world. The Red Hare's head gear was attached to the building's pole in making sure that it never escaped.

Applejack's team came across to their salesmen's building.

Flim noticed Applejack, "Well... If it isn't the banana girl, so what brought you here for?"

"Yes... I don't suppose you're here for buying?" Flam asked curiously and greedily, "I'm pretty sure we can find a perfect cheap product for you."

"Then, I'll be taking Red Hare if you don't mind!" Jasmine Jade exclaimed in anger as she untied the rope from the pole. She continued, "This belong to my father!"

"Hey! You can't take that!" Flim exclaimed in shock as he slapped Jasmine's hand hard.

Flam agreed, "That horse is our property!"

"No. He's not your property. He's our family," Saber Dragoon glared at Flim-Flam Brothers. He continued, "And I'll make a report about it."

"You can't be serious!" Flam protested angrily.

Flim nodded, "We found it. And it's ours! And you have no right to prove that we have stolen your horse. And trust me, we'll report to the police about this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He really own that horse." Applejack warned Flim and Flam Brothers.

Apple Bloom nodded, "My sister's right. Better do what Saber asked, or you'll be sorry for it."

"Prove the certificate!" Flim-Flam Brothers exclaimed in denial. Saber took the certificate out as it shown that Red Hare was owned by Blade Dragoon. They groaned as they refused to be defeated, "Likely story! It's the fake."

Saber glared at Flim-Flam, "You really want to do the hard way..." He turned and found Flash's Dad passing the locals by. He called and waved to the policeman, "Excuse me, sir. I need to make some report-!"

Flim and Flam screamed in fear, "Okay! Okay! It's yours! But we didn't really steal it! Honest!"

"Likely story," Apple Bloom shook her head in disbelief, "Sounds familiar?"

"It is!" Flim pleaded, "I swear to Abraham Lincoln that we found the Red Hare from your barn! We though the owner abandoned it. So, we took it in for sells."

Flam nodded, "Indeed! And we have no idea that you owned that horse."

"Give me one good reason of why I should believe in your lies?" Saber asked angrily.

As both Flim-Flam Brothers gulped in concern, Jasmine Jade approached to the brothers as she looked at them closely. They both remained silent for the moment. She smiled.

"I believe in them." Jasmine Jade said cheerfully. They all turned and looked at her. She continued, "I can tell if they're lying. After all, I'm good at finding of who is the liar."

"If they didn't do it, then who did?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Applejack slowly turned to her right. She gasped, "I think we're about to find it the hard way! The horse thief is stealing Red Hare again!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Everyone turned to Applejack's direction. They found a black armored and crimson skirt light red teenager girl with blackish helmet with twin crimson long feather-like was riding the Red Hare. She nudged it in escaping form them. She must have untied the horse when Applejack's team had the argument with Flim-Flam Brothers.

"No way! That never happen!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Jasmine Jade growled in anger, "That must be the horse thief! Stop her!"

Applejack's team headed off at once as they chased after the horse thief. They were not aThe thief gave the horse a hard nudge in galloping very fast. They had no chance in catching up to both thief and Red Hare in time. Both the thief and pursuers had reached the plain field.

Determined to get Red Hare back, Saber Dragoon's eyes glowed in green as he sped up his speed in catching up with the thief. Jasmine Jade stopped as she grabbed the boulders. She thrown them at the thief's. The thief dodged and avoided the attacks but the front got blocked when Jasmine Jade targeted in blocking her from escaping.

Saber Dragoon jumped and kicked the thief off. She hovered and landed on the ground as she took the Cross Double Bladed. Both of them swung their blades at each other while dodging and blocking the attacks for few times. They both had the clash for the moment. The thief gave him a headbutt before kicked him off. She swung her blade as him. He rolled back before deflected the attack and kicked her off. He charged in as he swung his blade on her. She blocked and deflected the attacks. They both then clashed for the moment. Before they got deflected, she swung her blade on his head but Saber dodged down and punched on her guts hard.

The thief moved back as she tried to recover. Jasmine came from her back. Jasmine gave the thief a hard punch to the ground.

Red Hare went wildly again as Applejack and Apple Bloom quickly headed off in calming him down. He continued neighing loudly. Applejack quickly got up on it as she pulled the rope tight in controlling and calming the horse down. With Red Hare calmed down, Apple Bloom came and gave him the apple.

Applejack sighed in relief, "That was a close call."

"Yeah... Now to know who the thief is," Apple Bloom added.

Applejack and Apple Bloom brought Red Hare and met up with Saber Dragoon and Jasmine Jade who held the thief tight. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise when the thief revealed her face to them.

"Frost?! Daughter of Devil Destroyer?!" Saber asked in shock, "Were you trying to steal Red Hare from us?!"

Frost huffed, "I would have... Red Hare belonged to my father, not the pretender!"

Applejack gave Frost a punch on her chest, "well, sorry to disappoint ya. Red Hare belonged to Blade Dragoon. And you have no right to take it since your father was dumb enough to fight without using his head."

Frost moaned painfully as she got knocked out of her conscious. That settled with the thief.

Jasmine sighed as she petted Red Hare gently, "I would never let you out of my sights again, Red Hare." She turned to her friends, "Thank you for helping."

"Not a problem. It's the least we can do," Applejack smiled happily.

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Linda Lorkin: Jasmine Jade  
Scott McNeil: Flam  
Sam Vincent: Flim  
Tabitha St Germain: Granny Smith  
Peter New: Big McIntosh  
Kari Wahlgren: Frost

 ** _Preview - The Perfect Wedding:_** Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo must make sure that the wedding are set for both Aquastroke and Blazefist. Can she make it in time or will she go crazy?

 **References:**  
1\. This short is based on **Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends - Find Red Hare from Shu's Story Mode**.

2\. **Frost** is based on **Lu LingQi (Dynasty Warrior Character and Historical Figure)**.


	3. Short Three: The Perfect Wedding

**The Perfect Wedding**

The woman dressed in singlet and black sleeping pants was sleeping on the bed as she snored loudly like a pig. She was known as Aquastroke. She was having a good dream so far until...

 ** _HONK!_** Aquastroke screamed wildly as she got bounced up and fell on the ground. She moaned painfully. She groaned in annoyance and anger as she slowly getting up. She is pissed now as she wanted to punch someone who woke her up! But she stopped.

"Rise and shine, Big Aqua Sister!" Rainbow exclaimed happily as she pulled the string of popper on Aqua's face. She laughed happily, "And guess what today is?"

Scootaloo nodded, "Aqua is getting married! Aqua is getting married! Aqua is getting married! Aqua is getting married! Aqua is getting married!"

Aquastroke groaned in annoyance, "Today? Can you tell them to postpone it tomorrow? I need some sleep..."

Rainbow Dash snickered, "I don't think so. So, get up and let's settle with some wedding problems now! I so do not want my best sister to be late for her best wedding! So, hustle up now!"

"Rainbow's right! You need to be ready for it, like now!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

Aqua moaned, "You girls are so exciting to see me getting married?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Rainbow and Scootaloo asked innocently and happily.

Aquastroke sighed in annoyance and relief as she giggled in amusement.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo guided Aquastroke to Carousel Boutique in search of new bride's wedding dress. And hopefully, they can get it down as soon as possible. They asked Rarity for some help in finding the good dress. They all looked through different kinds of wedding dresses for Aqua to try out. And each time Aquastroke found it good dress, they got rejected by Rainbow Dash when she found it not good enough for her.

Rarity gave the white slim strapless wedding dress for Aquastroke to dress. Aquastroke came out and looked at the large mirror. She was in dressed with a bun on her back of head.

"What do you think?" Rarity asked in concern, "Please, don't said no. I'm already out of wedding dresses."

Aquastroke smiled upon looking at the dress, "I love it! This is great!"

"Now that's 20% cooler!" Rainbow approved.

Scootaloo hummed in concern, "What about her hair? Should she tied them up in ponytail?"

Rainbow Dash gasped, "You're right! We've gotta fix the hair now! That is no way she's fit in that dress!"

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity exclaimed in annoyance, "Stop changing it!"

"You've got a better idea?! I sure would like to hear it!"

"For instance, we could ask Aloe to deal with hairstyle. She did have the knowledge of how hair looked."

"No way! We're wasting time! And there is no way I want Aquastroke get wasted her time!"

"For Mother's Sake, stop being worry about every little detail! You reminded me of someone from the past!"

"I want her to be perfect! And no way I want her get embarrassed in front of people! And I so not want her husband get embarrassed!"

"What do you want me do?! Ask Shorty fix the problem?!"

"We already fix that." Scootaloo answered. Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash turned and looked at her. She continued, "Aqua cut her hair..."

Rarity and Rainbow turned and looked at Aquastroke who now had a short hair. She tied together with a few in ponytail. She turned and smiled at her friends.

"What do you think?" Aquastroke asked.

Rarity and Rainbow gasped in shock yet surprise and joyfully, "Awesome..."

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Aquastroke came to the church as they requested Pinkie Pie and Applejack to prepare the wedding party. But like Rarity's, they suffered the problem as she looked and checked on the party design carefully.

Rainbow wasn't very happy about it as she told Pinkie to removed the streamers, confetti, balloons and pink colors as she wanted them with cyan and blue colors, cherry blossoming petals and silking straps. She even told Applejack of not using apples for food and drinks. She asked for good Chinese Noodles, Chinese Rice, Chinese Dim Sum and Vegetables.

Applejack and Pinkie panted from exhaustion and tiredness in working the party design.

Rainbow hummed in concern, "I don't know... I think it should-!"

"I think that's enough..." Aqaustroke said calmly, "I think having western wedding is good too. I wouldn't mind it."

Applejack and Pinkie sighed in relief, "Thank you..."

Rainbow nodded, "Just make sure that you keep the party good. I so do not want the mess on it."

* * *

Rainbow and Scootaloo came to Octavia Melody and DJ-Pon3 as they asked the latter for wedding music. And so far, Octavia Melody devised the calm and gentle wedding standard song. Rainbow groaned in annoyance as she found it boring and useless.

"It something more 20% cooler and awesome," Rainbow Dash added.

Octavia sighed in annoyance, "It's easier to say than done. There is no changes on this kind of work."

DJ gasped happily as she set her DJ Jockey for her friends as she played the music hip-hop happy-type and rapping-type as well. She gestured Octavia to play her standard music for the moment. As Octavia played, so did DJ. But their song mixed together as one didn't went very well...

Rainbow groaned, "You call that music? I see Fluttershy play better than that."

DJ nodded her head in understanding as Octavia continued playing her wedding song for the moment. DJ smiled as she figured that out much. She then twisted the disc gently while stepping the pedal twice in making her soundtrack more harmonic and calmly in matching Octavia's music.

Everyone smiled happily as they finally found the right soundtrack. Both Octavia and DJPon3 continued playing mixed soundtrack together harmonically and happily. It was perfect.

"We found the music," Aquastroke commented.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Aquastroke and Scootaloo returned to their home as they were waiting for Blazefist's coming. As tradition, the bridegroom was supposed to pick his bride up and headed to the church. They were waiting for nearly two hours.

Rainbow groaned, "Where is that hothead?!"

"Rainbow Dash, will you just chill? Everything will be fine, I promised." Aquastroke calmed Rainbow Dash, "It's no big deal. We can wait for the moment."

"How can you be so calm?! Tonight is your wedding! I don't want this to be worst and embarrassed wedding in history!" Rainbow exclaimed in upset.

Scootaloo hissed in concern, "That's Rainbow Dash. And she's serious."

Aqua sighed, "And I don't think that's important." Rainbow was shocked and stunned by the former's words. She continued, "It doesn't matter how good or great the wedding. As long you have family and friends be there for you, that would be perfect enough. And I'm grateful to have a great sister like you for helping."

"Aqua..." Rainbow said in surprise.

Scootaloo nodded, "She does have the point. I think it's good enough already."

Rainbow nodded, "I guess so..."

"There he is," Aquastroke said. As the black cool car-like came by, the well black suit dressed Blazefist came out. He smiled while looking at her. She smiled, "Took you long."

Blazefist sighed, "Traffics. These things never stopped. I had a hard time to get here. But be glad that I got here. Shall we?"

Aquastroke smiled and nodded her head. Blazefist opened the passenger's door in allowing his bride to enter. Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo followed them by using back passenger's seats. They now headed for the church.

* * *

At the church, everyone had been gathered at the citadel. It was time for the wedding. Blazefist was standing neared to the priest, along with his best man - Laxtinct standing behind him and Rainbow Dash and all of her friends were dressed in their bride-maid's dresses. As Octavia and DJPon3 played the music, the door opened in two. Aquastroke marched through and headed to the front while Scootaloo hold the former's headdress's silk.

As Aqaustroke reached to the podium, everyone turned to the front. It is time.

"Dearly beloved," The Mayor spoke calmly, "We are gathered here today to join these two in matrimony. As I looked around here on this citadel, I can only imagine how... uncomfortable yet exciting Rainbow Dash is."

Rainbow Dash yelped in shock as she got herself embarrassed in front of the public. Everyone laughed for the moment.

The Mayor continued, "But nevertheless, it is also prove of how much she truly cares for her big sister. After all, she wants everything perfect. Other then herself, I also can see that both Blazefist's and Aquastroke's family and friends too gathered here for both support and love of them. And despite of how different they were born from their ancestors, it also proved that how much love they truly had for each other. May we have the rings?"

Laxtinct took Blazefist's ring out while Rainbow took Aqua's. Blazefist took his and put it on Aqua's fourth finger while she did the same to him.

Mayor smiled, "Blazefist, do you take this woman to be your beloved wife?"

Blazefist smirked, "Of course, I do."

The Mayor turned to Aquastroke, "And do you Aquastroke take this wedded man as your lovely husband?"

Aquastroke sniffed, "I always do..."

Mayor smiled and nodded, "Then, I proudly pronounced you husband and wife!"

Aquastroke jumped and hugged Blazefist tightly as they both gave each other a passionate and lovely kiss. Everyone cheered wildly and happily upon seeing how the wedding went. Rainbow cried out loud in tears of joy. She was very happy to see Aquastroke and Blazefist married.

 ** _BOOM!_** Rainbow turned and found the flowers shot straight to the sky in exploding like fireworks. Rainbow Dash was in shock and concern that the fireworks could cause the problem in the wedding. She turned and glared at Fluttershy who was in-charge of flowers. Everyone looked worry and concern of how she reacted.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she hugged Fluttershy, "Best Wedding EVER!"

Fluttershy smiled as she hugged Rainbow Dash back. Everyone cheered wildly and happily as both Blazefist and Aquastroke resumed their long passionate kissing. That is the best wedding ever...

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy  
Kazumi Evans: Octavia Melody  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
Cathy Weseluck: The Mayor

 ** _Preview - Transform is Magic:_** New Autobots Recruit had arrived and joined the allies but they had no regards of human life and property causalities since they were too different. Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Fluttershy and Pinkie must help Bumblebee, Drift, Hound and Crosshairs to teach them about Earth's culture and rules. Can they earn Autobots' Friendship?

 **References**

I'm actually sucked on marriage's rules, but working the best I can. And this short is based on **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Canterlot Wedding Part 2 & Slice of Life_** _. And of course, **Aquastroke got haircut is based on Korra from Book 4.**_


	4. Short Four: Transform is Magic

**Transform is Magic**

Main Five, Sunset and Flash Sentry were following former Sector Seven Agent Seymour Simmons to the garage of KSI Building. Rainbow Dash got herself and her team into detention again when she kicked the soccer ball straight into Simmons's window. And boy, was he so pissed?

"There goes our happy weekend," Applejack mumbled angrily.

Fluttershy nodded gently, "I was looking forward to spend some time with Terrorcreep. I want to get over the kidnapping part."

"For God's sake, why can't you stop playing the soccer for once and a while?!" Rarity asked in annoyance, "We could have avoided that!"

Rainbow groaned, "Hey, get off my back! It slipped off. That's all."

"Yeah... Real slip off," Simmons grumbled in annoyance, "If that's so, why the soccer ball keep hitting on my window and not other sides?!"

"Oh... He got you, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie joked happily.

Rainbow groaned in annoyance as she had her arms crossed for the moment. She didn't like the detention very much since Mr. Simmons' arrival at Canterlot High last year.

"Speaking of detention," Sunset said in concern, "What's the assignment? You never told us about it since yesterday."

Flash nodded, "So. what's the big deal?"

Simmons was about to explain, they suddenly heard the loud and noisy scream, along with explosions. They turned and looked up. They found some garages got burned and destroyed. They then found Wheelie and Brains running towards them. Sunset carried both Wheelie and Brains up.

"Wheelie, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you again?" Sunset asked in concern.

Flash huffed, "No doubt that little guy tried to peek you when you're on shower."

"Hey! You were there as well, pretty boy!" Wheelie exclaimed in annoyance. He turned to Sunset and her friends, "We've got major situation! Autobots are breaking up!"

"Not again..." Simmons mumbled in annoyance, "Come on!"

Simmons led the teenagers into garage at once. They stopped at once as they found Bumblebee and Drift standing still. Simmons and Canterlot High Students turned to the front as they found Autobots were fighting amongst themselves. Hound knocked Smokescreen a blue and white rookie with white winged doors as he hammered on their heads for few times. Crosshairs argued with black and white Prowl with golden two-horned black helmet, Breakaway the brownish pilot with two wings. Sideswipe was trying to calm their friends down from arguing and fighting.

Joshua, Darcy and their KSI Workers were running away from the Autobots' bickering and fighting. They did not want to be part of the mess.

"What in the world-?!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

Brains nodded, "We've got Autobot Haters here! We've got Autobot Haters!"

Joshua groaned in annoyance, "That is the last time I let those Autobots used my garage as their base. And look what they did?! They destroyed the garage! Can you believe that? That cost a lot!"

"So, what really happen?" Sunset asked in concern.

Simmons turned to Canterlot High Students as he explained, "Ever since more Autobots came to Earth, the recruits became more reckless and insubordinate of taking the responsibilities of protecting the Human Lives."

"And my company's property! I just rebuild the company's reputation and funds! And now the garage are ruined!" Joshua exclaimed in upset.

Drift sighed, "Well, we tried to teach them about protecting Human Lives. But some bots are so eager to cause the problems."

Bumblebee radioed, "Deja Vu all over again! **STATIC** Here we go again! **STATIC** This is getting ridiculous..."

Crosshairs groaned, "Hey! Leave me out of your mess! These rookies started the mess!"

"With all due with respect, Crosshairs," Prowl said in annoyance, "I'm much more older and wiser than you. Like Drift had said, this one wanted us not to bother Humans since they're weak and excusable warriors."

"Hey back off, officer! I'll give you some knuckle sandwich!" Crosshairs exclaimed in annoyance.

Breakaway pushed Crosshairs back, "No, you back off, punk! We followed Optimus Prime, not you!"

"Wanna try and piss me off again?!" Crosshairs asked angrily as he took his twin pistols out. He aimed them at both Prowl and Breakaway, "Give your best shot!"

"I wouldn't mind it!" Breakaway exclaimed in annoyance as he aimed his gauntlet's blaster at Crosshairs.

Prowl groaned, "This is the waste of everyone's time..."

Hound bounced his stomach at Smokescreen off. The rookie shook his head off before charged and slammed his punch on Hound's head to the ground.

Hound laughed in amusement, "Now, that's what I called some punches. You've got some guts. I'm impressed! Come on, kid. You've gotta show me what you've got."

Smokescreen groaned a bit, "Seriously? What's the point of fighting with you? I'm here to help you!"

"Good point, rookie," Hound nodded in understanding, "Still... We need to sharpened you up and ready for anything. There's no telling when and how the battle went. No matter what happens, keep on fighting till the end. That's what Autobots do!"

"Here's one thing I don't get it? Why do we need to look after those Humans? Don't you think that they would get in our way to fight with Decepticons?" Smokescreen asked in concern.

Sideswipe whacked Smokescreen, "We are the Autobots, rookie. And Earth belonged to the Humans. They maybe weak, but they have bravery, compassionate and loyalty as our friends. I've encountered some helped us to win the war, and even sacrificed themselves to save us. And therefore, we must be respectful and responsible to keep them safe from harm."

Smokescreen groaned, "I still think they will get in our way. And besides, I don't find them so special you describe, Sides."

"You'll learn rookie," Hound patted Smokescreen's shoulder, "You'll learn."

"Well, I understand your concerns about the Autobots," Sunset nodded before she asked, "But what does it have to do with us? I thought you were giving us some assignment?"

Main Five and Flash nodded in agreement with Sunset's concern.

Simmons smirked as he slowly turned and looked at Canterlot High, "Well... Your assignment is to get the Autobots understand the Human Culture and tried to befriend with them rather than being ignorant and insubordinate."

"HEY!" Autobots exclaimed in anger.

Sunset looked confuse and worry, "Why us?"

"Simple," Simmons smiled, "You befriended with Wheelie, Brains and Sideswipe. And since Yeagar Family are not here to help us, who would be better friend to help than the one befriend with one of them first."

Flash nodded his head in agreement, "That is true. Wheelie was Sunset's first best friend before Sideswipe and Brains." He scoffed a bit, "But hey, I'm here to help my girlfriend to befriend with the Autobots."

Main Five smiled and nodded their heads, "Me too!"

Simmons smirked, "If you did it, I'll give you no more detention class. And of course, you all get A Plus for field agent assignment."

Rainbow screeched happily, "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! We're in."

Main Five, Sunset and Flash cheered happily as they too agreed to join in.

Bumblebee radioed happily, "This going to be a long road!"

Drift nodded, "Agreed... Fighting alongside with Autobots is one thing, but working with Human may prove to be challenge. The rookies may not get along well with them."

Crosshairs groaned, "Great... Just what I need - a Human Pet to watch over me."

Hound whacked Crosshairs's head hard, "Knock it off! We're here to guide those bots in knowing about the Earth. And we're gonna fill up with Prime's promise. Just make sure that I don't get pissed, got it?"

"You think it's gonna work?" Joshua asked in concern.

Simmons chuckled in amusement, "Who knows?"

Brains scoffed, "This ought to be good. I can bet that there is no way these students changed the Autobots' attitude to become friendly kind."

"I can guarantee that Sunset and her friends will!" Wheelie scoffed.

"Want a bet?"

"First one to lose gives up the rest of Energon!"

* * *

Five Autobots Veteran and two Minicons explained the latest assignment to the Veteran Tactician, Pilot and Rookie. Needless to say, they weren't please with the assignment either.

"Okay, let me get this straight?" Smokescreen said in concern, "You want us to take care of these Humans? You can't be serious."

Prowl nodded, "No Disrespect, sir. I don't think it is wise for us to look after them. We are the warriors. And it is our responsible to stop Galvatron and his Decepticons."

Breakaway nodded, "You've got that right. And I'd say it's not a good idea either."

Bumblebee sighed as he radioed through Optimus Prime's Voice, "I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we're worlds apart. Like them, there's more to them than meets the eye. Our Past will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on..."

"Bumblebee's right," Drift agreed, "We have been in Earth for a long time before your arrival. As far as we know of, these Humans are truly loyal and brave heroes we ever met.

Hound chuckled, "You've got that right. I'm sure happy to fight along side with them."

"Except those who tried to kill us. They sure pissed me off a lot," Crosshairs muttered. He turned to three Autobots, "But then again, try to be nice with them. Unless they wanted to mess with us, give them piece of our mind!"

"Crosshairs!" Bumblebee, Drift and Hound exclaimed in annoyance.

Crosshairs chuckled uneasily, "Okay... Okay... It's just a joke. Just do your best with them. Don't cause anymore commotion."

* * *

Main Five, Flash and Sunset had their own discussion of helping Autobots befriend with the Humans. Some were willing to help, but others weren't.

"You still think we can do it?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Flash nodded, "Befriending with Autobots is one thing, but helping them to get use to Human Culture. That may seems to be problem."

"That's one thing I can solve the problem-" Pinkie screamed happily as she fired her confetti poppers, "- A PARTY!"

"Yeah... I doubt Autobots like it," Sunset disagreed but smiled, "But one thing for sure we can do. We're gonna make them see that Humans and Autobots are very much alike. Who's with me?"

Main Five and Flash Sentry cheered wildly and happily, "YEAH!"

* * *

Applejack and Rarity drove Smokescreen's Racing Car form as they showed him, Sideswipe and Hound around the peacefully Ponyville Town. They also explained the rules, culture and customs of human and their own nations. And they even shown how different and great the Humans are, though Smokescreen got bored with it.

 ** _BOOM!_** Applejack, Rarity, Smokescreen and Hound looked up as they found bank robbery at the bank. The robbers came out and went after Smokescreen's Racing Car. They aimed their guns at Rarity and Applejack who remained firm and quiet as they refused to cooperate or surrender to. Before they could do anything, both Autobots transformed into their robot modes. They aimed their guns at bank robbers who raised their hands up.

 ** _KNOCK!_** Smokescreen looked down as his chest opened down. Applejack and Rarity looked greenish as they looked sick. Not the best way to transform when the Humans are in his chest.

Crosshairs was riding on Breakaway's back as they were flying in the air as they flew across various country. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were on the plane. The girls were helping and teaching the Autobots of how great and beautiful the Earth has. But like the rest, Crosshairs wasn't impressed with it though Breakaway looked interested on the planet.

Rainbow Dash snickered as she piloted the jet around as she wanted to fly in the sky so badly, though Fluttershy got spooked and scared by her stunts.

Seeing that Rainbow Dash likes to do the stunt, Breakaway taken the wheels and boosted his boosters off in very fast pace. Both girls screamed wildly as they can feel the air. Breakaway stopped and launched Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy off while transformed into his robot mode. At the same time, Crosshairs jumped before he got pushed by Breakaway. Crosshairs grabbed both the girls as he hovered and hurled around for the moment. He then launched his parachutes out. He slowly descended. Breakaway hovered and descended slowly in following Crosshairs.

Both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had the frizzy and messy hairs before they fell down. Rainbow screamed happily while Fluttershy fainted as she fell down.

* * *

Flash Sentry was riding Prowl who is in Motorcycle Mode. Sunset Shimmer was behind of him while both Wheelie and Brains were inside of her bag. Both Bumblebee and Drift were following them as well. They were teaching Prowl about how good, great and similar the Humans are to both ponies and Autobots. Prowl was having hard time to believe in it.

The gang stopped at once as they encountered the rogue Cemetery Wind. The latter wants the revenge on the former for killing both Harold Attinger and James Savoy. The gang quickly turned and escaped while Cemetery Wind chased after the former.

The Autobots tried to avoid chasing while Cemetery Wind determined to kill and destroy the former and even willing to kill the rest of their kins. Unable to stand on this, Bumblebee and Drift turned and transformed into their robot modes. Drift cut two vehicles in two before kicking the third one off. Bumblebee kicked some vehicles off before blasted them off.

Seeing Autobots fighting back, Prowl turned and transformed into his robot mode while holding Sunset, Flash, Wheelie and Brains tight. He dodged and avoided the attacks through jumping, hovering and blocking them. At the same time, he stepped and punched on Cemetery Wind's vehicles.

Cemetery Wind use their grappling hooks on Prowl. Prowl was pulled to the ground hard while letting Flash, Sunset and Minicons dropped to the ground. Flash and Sunset punched and knocked some Cemetery Wind, along with Minicons bitting the latter's legs. Cemetery Wind was about to fired their guns at the citizens. Prowl grabbed four citizens before firing his blaster on the ground in knocking them out.

All of Cemetery Wind were defeated and captured by Autobots. Unfortunately; Sunset, Flash and the Minicons got dizzy and sick by Prowl's stunts. Bumblebee and Drift sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Everyone returned to the garage as they all complained and muttered in annoyance, painfully and sickly.

"Okay... Maybe sitting together with the new Autobots wasn't very good idea," Sunset admitted.

Applejack sighed, "And not to mention, they don't listen to us. They still think that the Humans were completely different from us."

"Oh... How are we going to accomplish this task?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Pinkie came out from the garage as she waved to them, "You guys! Quick! I want to show you all something great!"

Pinkie quickly went in. Mane Five, Flash and Autobots looked confuse and worry as they followed Pinkie Pie to the garage. They all gasped in shock and surprise. The garage is filled with party stuffs.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie exclaimed happily as she bounced up, "What do you think?! Do you like it?! Party is the best way to make friends! I know that because I'm following what my pony counterpart did. And it's always the best! So, how's the trip and tour on country and the world? Isn't it great? We're so much alike! We're the best buddies in the universe!"

Sunset and her friends wouldn't mind the party but they felt like it was too early for them to celebrate or making friends since the new Autobots weren't used to like the Earth.

"I'd say it's not bad," Smokescreen smiled, "Yeah... These Humans are easy to squeeze by any Decepticons. But with me around, I think I can help around."

Breakaway nodded, "Yeah... These Humans got guts and skills. I'm impressed."

Prowl smiled, "As Optimus Prime had said, there's more to them than meets the eye."

Everyone awed in surprise and shock of what they heard. The new Autobots were actually accepting Humans as their allies and responsibilities.

"By the way," Smokescreen smiled as he approached to Pinkie, "How does this party works?"

Pinkie explained how party worked to Smokescreen, Prowl and Breakaway while Sunset and her friends remained dumbfounded and surprise by the sudden changes of three Autobots. Both Simmons and Joshua came into the garage. They both were surprise and shock.

"Nice... It looks like you've got the newbies happy to look after the Earth," Simmons said impressively, "So, how do you do that?"

Sunset turned and looked at Simmons, "I have no idea..."

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Adrian Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Ken Watanabe: Drift  
John Goodman: Hound  
John DiMaggio: Crosshairs  
James Remar: Sideswipe  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie  
Reno Wilson: Brains  
Nolan North: Smokescreen  
Jeff Bennett: Prowl  
Andrew Kishino: Breakaway  
John Turturro: Seymour Simmons  
Stanley Tucci: Joshua Joyce

 ** _Preview - Secrets:_** Shorty Thinking and his assistants struggled in solving the crimes and clues which involved of 'Project End' and Energon Source. Will Sunset and Rarity help them to solve it?


	5. Short Five: Secrets

**Secrets:**

Night...

At the science lab, Shorty Thinking was looking through his microscope on his table. Of his surrounded table, it was filled with beakers, tubes and flasks of blue, red, orange, green, cyan and colorful Energon-like; Cobra's latest gun, a broken Decepticon's head with optics and Decepticon's chest mysterious insignia that shown serpentine cobra with two fangs. He even had some notes on his desk. And besides his microscope was his computer for the updates and research.

Shorty Thinking was trying to solve and find out Dark Curse's. Other than that, he lately found out that both Decepticons and Cobra too used the Rainbow Energon for their own purpose. One was to powered the Decepticons while another was to create the superpower weapon.

And the only clues so far he can find are mysterious colorful rainbow Energon, the enemies' field activities and science reports, stolen military resources and supplies and the word that hit his head a lot - **Project End**. In every search, he found nothing linked to **Project End**. Not even Autobots or G.I. Joe could help him to solve it. He spent on investigating the mysterious project for three days without eating or sleeping.

In the next morning, Rarity and Sunset who carried Wheelie from her bag entered the science lab. She wanted to check on her crush if he was okay. They both found him sleeping on the table while snoring like a pig.

Rarity approached and shaken him a bit, "Shorty? Shorty! Wake up!"

Shorty snored rudely as he got up at once. He turned and found both Rarity and Sunset stood before him, "Rarity? Sunset?" He yawned loudly, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Flash's Birthday Party?"

"Hey, geek man! That was like three days ago! And you missed it too!" Wheelie answered rudely. He huffed, "And I can't believe that Sunset and Flash had private time together in bedroom after the party..."

Sunset gave Wheelie a whack, "Wheelie! Mind your own business about that! That would be mine, and not for you." She turned to Shorty Thinking, "You're okay? You haven't getting much rest or eating lately."

Rarity nodded, "Indeed... I hate to see you like this in class..."

Shorty yawned loudly, "Sorry, girls... I didn't mean to make you worry." He yawned again as he pointed at his flasks, tubes and beakers of colorful Rainbow Energon. He explained, "I was researching on these latest Energon."

Sunset took the beaker and looked at it, "What is it?"

"I don't know..." Shorty admitted as he took the file out and read it, "But according to Guildenstern's latest research - these Energon could boost and increased the strength, speed, ability and processor of Transformers more powerful and deadly than any Energon the Cybertronians could have. And it's not raw or natural."

Rarity gasped in concern, "Are you saying that these are artificial? Is that even possible?"

Shorty sighed, "When you had insane and maniac scientists, they're bound to bring something dangerous and terrible creation to the world. And that's not the only thing I'm worried about." Two girls and Wheelie turned and looked at him. He continued as he stared at the computer which its screen shown **PROJECT END** , "This what worries me. I've been investigating on this since the G.I. Joe found it from Cobra's Former Hideout."

"And did you find it out?" Rarity asked in concern.

Shorty sighed, "No... The only clue I found so far is Rainbow Energon. And I have no idea why is it so important to this project. Guildenstern's report claimed that it will bring success to his masters in destroying the Humanity once and for all..."

Wheelie winced in fear, "That can't be good..."

"I know..." Shorty sighed in concern.

Shorty continued as he turned his computer on in showing some pictures that involved not only Decepticons and Cobra attacks, but also Dark Curse who was involved in most of terrorists and civil wars within or against the country.

Shorty recalled of his journey and battles with many and various criminals, cannibals, terrorists and illegal and black marketers, especially dealing with Dark Curse, his Dark Terrorists and his alliance with both Decepticons and Cobra Organization.

Shorty continued, "Ever since the September 11 attacks from 2001; the world went mad and chaos, even though it was peaceful times. Numbers of terrorist attacks grew rapidly and chaotic. The government and domestic have grown corrupted. The economy resources are running out. The nature is turning into ashes. People and children lose their family. Rich becomes poor. Friendship turned into enemies. Peace turned into chaos. Life became death. Each time we tried to end the virus, it grew back and attack us. And it's all thanks to Dark Curse. He planned every ten steps ahead of us to ensure that humanity is destroyed. There is no end to them."

"The only regret that the government had made is letting that monster lived," Shorty sighed as he turned and looked at the Rainbow Energon Canister, "If that never happened, none of this could have happened. And now the world is suffering. And I'm still trying to find out of what **Project End** is! And the only clue I found is this canister! How am I gonna end this war?"

Rarity and Sunset nodded their heads in understanding of what Shorty Thinking had been suffered. The world grew insane and made lately...

Rarity patted Shorty's shoulders gently as she whispered to him, "Don't give up. I'm sure that you can figure this out. I'm mostly confident that you will. You're the best scientist around the world."

"Rarity's right. I'm pretty sure that you can pull this up," Sunset agreed. She turned and looked at the canister of Rainbow Energon. She hummed in concern, "I don't know about you. But I felt something familiar of this one. In fact... It's like there's magic in the canister..."

"HUH?!" Wheelie exclaimed in surprise as he came out from Sunset's bag. He looked at her, "Seriously? I didn't know that you can sense Energon."

"I don't." Sunset answered before looked at Rainbow Energon, "But this kind is... For some reason, this Energon is mixing with some kind of magic. I don't know why..."

Rarity hummed in concern as she looked at the canister, "You're right, Sunset. I also felt that too. There's magical within them."

"Magic?" Shorty asked in concern. He thought for the moment. He gasped, "Of course! Get my assistants now! It's time to see how and what kind of Energon is."

Unsure what and why Shorty suddenly requested, both Sunset and Rarity immediately get Tailtech, Icy and some assistants in helping Shorty to deal with it.

With his assistants had gathered, Shorty explained of his plan - removed the Energon from the mixture. It has questioned them so much as they wondered why and how they removed the mixture from Energon's. Is that even possible?!

Despite of the concerns, they were happy to help and deal with removing the mixture from the Energon's energy and source. They followed Shorty's instruction carefully in removing and separating the mixture from Energon's source and energy to find out the difference.

Using the various DNA or Energy Structure Remover Computer, Shorty and his team slowly splitting and removing the colorful energy and water from the Energon Source. It took them for nearly three days to complete since they had to be very careful in splitting them while not mixing the beakers. It was done and complete.

Shorty Thinking placed seven different colors on the scanning machine. He checked and scanned carefully on the energy source carefully while taking lots of references on energy, atoms and cells of living and non-living organism. He had to check and double-check on them carefully as he didn't want to make mistake. After four days had passed, the result is complete. He found the answer he was looking for.

Shorty Thinking gathered his assistants as he was about to explain of his discovery.

Shorty continued, "I finally figure out already. Both Rarity and Sunset were right. These are not materials or gems but magic. It was these kind of source mixed with the Energon Source in becoming powerful and effective artificial Energon." Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. He continued, "That's not all. These were living. They came from the Human's blood cells. They're from Pony Twilight and all of her friends."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern as they muttered about it.

"That explains the feeling on beakers..." Sunset said in surprise and concern.

Rarity gulped, "You don't think it's from-!"

"I think it is, Rarity," Sunset said in concern, "The Dark Terrorists must have taken much more of our blood during that very night. And they had been experimented our blood since then."

Rarity hissed in concern as she turned to Shorty Thinking, "You don't actually think this linked to 'Project End'? Do you, Shorty?"

Shorty Thinking sighed, "I don't know... But I do know that Rainbow Energon is the key to everything. If we find more of this, then we might find the next clue. And hopefully, it ends the war sooner. And I can hope that we put Dark Curse into his place for good..."

Sunset sighed while nodded, "I hope so too..."

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Skip Stellrecht: Shorty Thinking  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Tom Kenny: Wheelie

 ** _Preview - Love and Duty:_** Concern that Strikespell may abused his power in order to bring peace, security and order to the world, both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna sought both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero for help. But will their former lovers be help or retired for better life?

 **References:**  
This story is based and inspired by **_Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused Websideo - Red Storm Rises_**.


	6. Short Six: Love and Duty

**Love and Duty**

Within the White House, Strikespell was looking at various holographic screens around the world. He witnessed his Imperial Phoenix Army marching in while pushing and defeating most of Terrorists and Communists back on his first screen. On the second screen, his army searched and located around the world in searching and eliminating the criminals and corrupted people by killing them for good. The third screen shown his men giving the supplies and medic to the poor, drought and suffered people. The fourth screen shown his men were rebuilding the cities and home. And fifth one shown his men were capturing and punishing the protesters and rebels to the ground hard. And sixth one shown his men were building his latest and future project that would protect the world from chaos.

Strikespell smirked in please. Everything is under control. Order and Peace restored to the nations he had conquered. His project is coming well so far. And none of resistance dare to rebel him. Everything went smoothly.

Strikespell sat down on his table. Cunning Fury approached to Strikespell as he had some discussion with the latter.

"Has everything proceeded as you planned. Mr. Secretary," Cunning Fury asked curiously.

Strikespell smiled as he taken his seat and looked through his reports and files, "Yes... None have dare to challenge me..." He then looked up and saw his soldier marching in, "What is it?"

"Your mother is here, sir." The soldier replied. Strikespell gave the former a raised-eyebrow glare at the soldier. He yelped in concern as he corrected, "Principal Celestia is here, I mean."

As the soldier moved aside, both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna marched in.

"Hello, 'mother'," Strikespell mockingly taunted, "I'm surprised that you decided to visit your stepson here in his office. So, what can I do for you?"

Principal Celestia slammed her hands on the table hard, "Strikespell, this had to stop now! Stop the invasion and oppression now! The people around the world are suffering!"

Vice-Principal Luna nodded in agreement, "Not only that, their nation is destroyed. Their freedom is lost. And the worst of what you did to them, you've make them soldiers and slaves under your command. Why are you doing this?!"

Cunning Fury huffed, "It appears you do not understand the purpose of this mission or rather the big picture you're looking at."

Both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna looked at Cunning Fury. What was he talking about?!

Strikespell continued, "The world have gone mad, chaotic and corrupted. The world is losing their resources and supplies. People turned against their home and country. Government, Monarch and Domestic are not taking their responsibility in serving and protecting their country while allowing criminals do as their please. And the worst of it, they abuse their powers for their own interests. And I will not allow it."

"And you don't?!" Principal Celestia asked in shock and angry.

"I'm not. I'm using my power to restore order and peace while eliminating any threats to the world's order. And I'll make sure of that."

"You're insane..."

"Is it? So, you'd rather to see the world to suffer than saving it. That's very interesting option you had."

"That is not what I meant! People can be reasoned with!"

"They will not. They rather listen to brutal force than words. And this is why I'm giving them the shit."

"You're going to make America Military Force! America is about freedom and democracy, not dictatorship!"

"And you're saying it's okay for the world to become dictators while I'm just be a good little boy." Strikespell chuckled in amusement, "Principal Celestia, who do you think I am? Am I kindergarten to you? Am I stupid not knowing to do what is right for the world? And you're saying that every world is correct to corrupt their own home? Is that it? You'd rather the world die in hell?"

Principal Celestia gasped, "No! That's not what I meant! Can't you at least try to listen and think of what is right for the world?!"

"You fools!" Cunning Fury exclaimed, "You're blind to the empty morality and lessons. But not us. If these fools wish to resolve it by brutal force, then so be it. If these fools wish to died in hell, then it will be our honor. And if they wished not to be part of empire, they shall be extinct. People who learned the lessons shall live. People who don't are meant to die."

"Those who don't follow the past are doomed to repeat it," Strikespell scoffed, "How funny and ironic that sentence is... It's seems that no one cares the past and yet they make the same mistakes. And that is war and chaos. And it is time to exterminate them for good."

Vice-Principal Luna got frustrated as she slammed on the table hard, "Listen to me, you morons! If you think that cleansing the world by brutal force will work, you've got something strike back at you! And trust me on this, it won't be very pleasant and good for you! I promise to you for that!"

Strikespell smirked, "We shall see... Now if you excuse, I'm have another meeting with Mystic Knight."

Vice-Principal Luna was about to speak but stopped by Principal Celestia who shook her head in denial. Both sisters turned and exited the door. They were stopped by the black and red armored with the digitalized version of bat's mask. The sisters and Mystic Knight glared at each other for the moment before they moved aside.

Mystic Knight saluted, "Mystic Knight reporting for duty, sir!"

"Good..." Strikespell nodded, "I have the important mission for you to perform and be sure that none can stop you. Twilight Sparkle must be kept watched and away from any of her friends and boyfriend at all time. I want her intellect, talents and skills to be used for my grand project. She's too important..."

Mystic Knight nodded, "As you wish, sir... What should I do with the rest if they interfered?"

"What do you think?" Strikespell asked darkly.

Mystic Knight hissed in please, "Perfect..."

* * *

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna exited the White House. They entered their bluish car as they were driving away from the White House. They went to the downtown. They weren't please and happy with Strikespell and his decision.

"The nerve of that stepson of yours," Vice-Principal Luna muttered angrily, "Who does he think he is? He thinks he own this country? He thinks that he's the rightful ruler of the world?! He thinks he knows what is right for the people?! Unbelievable!"

Principal Celestia sighed, "I know, Luna. I never like it too. We have to do something about it."

"I sure wish your daughter could taken that position. She's perfect."

"Luna... She never liked politics, you know that. Why else she wanted to spent all of life in teaching and helping children in the first place?"

"Good point... But what now?"

"There is one thing we can do. We need them to help us."

Vice-Principal Luna gasped, "Them? Do you think they can help us?" She sighed, "They haven't spoken with us since that incident."

Principal Celestia sighed, "I know, Luna. But they're our only hope to stop Strikespell..."

Vice-Principal Luna was in concern and doubtful of doing it. She hopefully her sister was right about asking their former lovers.

* * *

At the Phoenix Mansion's Garden, Azure Phoenix was playing the Chinese Chess with his old friend of his: light reddish-colored Han Zero who is at the age of 40s dressed in his white shirt with black vest and black pants. Both Schemetrick and One-Eyed Anger were there as well. Former Secretary retired from his office since the 'Rainbow Rock' incident. He was too tired and old in completing the work.

One-Eyed Anger hummed calmly, "Never thought that the photographer decided to show his face to his old friend."

Schemetrick smirked as he chuckled a bit, "Well, both Lord Azure and Master Han Zero had a quite history together since their childhood and even joined the military strike force. They both make a great team."

Both Azure Phoenix and Han Zero continued playing the Chinese Chess for the moment.

"It's nice to see you here, old friend," Azure Phoenix said calmly, "So, how's your retirement as photographer? I heard that your photos were impressive."

Han smiled, "That's right. I've made a good living. And what about you? How's your retirement? I thought you enjoyed being Secretary of United States. That's very rare, you know?"

"True... But I'm done with it. I'd never want to sit that place again."

"Is it because of that incident?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry..." Han Zero said in concern, "I'll be right back. I need to check on my photos. And hopefully, it's fresh and good too."

Han Zero left the garden. Schemetrick took over and played the chess with Azure Phoenix. Rhino Armor marched in with both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna followed him. He and his friends stopped and looked at their guests.

"Celestia? Luna?" Azure Phoenix said calmly and firmly.

Principal Celestia looked at Azure Phoenix, "You don't seem to be surprise, Azure?"

"When you came and visit me," Azure Phoenix calmly explained, "there's something to talk about. Isn't it?"

Principal Celestia sighed, "You know me too well, old friend."

Azure Phoenix huffed a bit, "That's because you're my wife."

"Ex-wife," Principal Celestia corrected, "And yes. We need to discuss about your son and his vision in making the better world."

Azure Phoenix nodded in understanding. He turned and found Vice-Principal Luna kept quiet for the moment. He spoke, "He's at the kitchen chamber. He's making a clean and clear photos."

Vice-Principal Luna smiled as she turned and headed off in finding Han Zero while Azure Phoenix and Principal Celestia had their own discussion. Both Schemetrick and One-Eyed Anger left the room at once in leaving the former couple alone. She explained about what Strikespell had said and planned for the world. Azure Phoenix remained silent for the moment.

"Well, aren't you gonna do something about it?" Principal Celestia asked in concern, "You know what he did is wrong! Helping and restoring order is one thing, but robbing freedom - it's wrong! You have to stop him now!"

Azure Phoenix sighed, "I can't, Celestia. I'm retired."

"Oh my goodness! This is ridiculous! Stop giving me a damn about your retirement! Just because you quit of your job doesn't mean you shouldn't be involved with politics. There were lots of times that you never be part of crisis or event yet you get involved of it because the world matters to you. You were there to help and solve the problem. But why now?"

"You know the reason. And you know who's fault in letting our daughter suffered. If only I had been taking more caring and responsibility of her, she would have become the best secretary as me and Strikespell."

"Azure... This is not just your fault. It's also mine. You asked me to look after her because of your father and most of relatives were killed during Mars Invasion. And I failed."

"I asked you to do it because of your kindness and compassion. You were great mother to her so much. I'd never wanted her to be like me..."

"Azure..."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "You recalled of our first meeting since our divorce. You told me that you can't. And I'll answer you back - I can't either. I won't be involved in the politics and war again. I'm done."

Principal Celestia gasped, "Azure..."

"Please leave me... We're done here," Azure Phoenix said calmly. Principal Celestia was about to say. He interrupted, "Don't you have Friendship Games to prepare? I can only wish you and your school a luck in beating Crystal Prep. They're good... Very good..."

Principal Celestia nodded, "I know... I wish you come back to help me snapped Strikespell out."

Principal Celestia gave Azure Phoenix a passionate kiss while he returned to hers as well. She removed his suite before he removed hers. They both continued kissing on each other lips while hugging tightly and passionately. He held her back towards him hard while she held his head in kissing her. They both did missed each other for a long time before their divorce.

As Principal Celestia pushed her kiss on her former's lips, Azure Phoenix stopped in shock. He quickly departed from kiss as he looked at her.

"And sometimes wishing is not enough..." Azure Phoenix said firmly.

Azure Phoenix brought her down as he stood up and looked away. Principal Celestia sighed as she looked away. It's impossible to convince him now...

* * *

At the kitchen, Han Zero was setting his photos up hanging on the lines. He looked at them carefully. He smiled in please to see them good and beautiful. They were ready. The door was opened from his back. He saw someone he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Luna?" Han asked in surprised.

Vice-Principal Luna smiled as she approached and gave Han hug, "Hey, Han. Long time no see..."

Han smiled, "So, what are you doing here? Are you here for photos? Yeah, no can do. Your photos are not ready since Photo Finish just gave me yesterday. It'll take time for yours to be ready. That girl loved to take photos."

Vice-Principal Luna sighed, "No surprise. I really wish that Photo Finish be more gentle and considerate with others. That's extremely annoying. At least, she is not like you. You're too relax when it comes to the job."

"Oh! Come on! And you're too serious. You should try to relax for once in life time. That's why we never get the fifth date and especially having a good bedtime."

"Oh please! Don't get me started with that again. I mean who would wear a shorts for dinner?"

"Seriously? That's Cuba! And it's seriously hot since we've got the global warming issues. Everyone knows that."

"And I managed to overcome it. And you're-!" Vice-Principal Luna groaned, "Why are we discussing this? You just loved to pranks, didn't you?"

Han chuckled a bit, "Like I said, you're too serious. So, why are you here for, Luna?"

Vice-Principal Luna explained to Han about her purpose of seeing him and dealing with Strikespell. Han hummed in concern and worry about it.

"So, will you help us?" Vice-Principal Luna asked.

Han sighed, "I don't know. And we're talking about my sworn nephew. I don't hurt my own family."

"There won't be any family if he keeps on conquering the world. And not to mention, he would have ruin everyone's lives and freedom. Is this what we want? A world without freedom?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Do what is right. It's your family's motto. And it's very important to help the Human Kinds."

Han sighed as he had some thoughts, "Maybe you're right. But I won't guarantee that everything we plan could be good at the end. After all, you're my girlfriend. I'll do anything to help you."

"Ex-girlfriend," Vice-Principal Luna corrected. She leaned on Han, "But I wouldn't have any other way..."

Both Han and Vice-Principal Luna had a long passionate kiss while hugging and touch on each other's bodies for the moment.

* * *

Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna met up at their car. They waved goodbye to their former loves. They then entered the car at once. They drove off at once.

"Do you think Han can help us," Principal Celestia asked in concern.

Vice-Principal Luna sighed, "I hope so. We need all the help we need to deal with the situation."

At Phoenix's Mansion, both Han and Azure Phoenix had their own discussion.

"So, you agreed to help them," Azure Phoenix asked.

Han looked at Azure Phoenix, "And you don't?" Azure Phoenix turned away and marched into his mansion. He sighed, "Of course... You'd rather not talk about this. Typical..."

Schemetrick and One-Eyed Anger followed Azure Phoenix into his mansion. They then had the chats for the moment.

"Sir... Are you still dilemma about stopping your son?" Schemetrick asked in concern.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "No... But I had the feeling my son knows what he's doing."

"Speaking of that," One-Eyed Anger said in concern as he handed a familiar drive to Azure Phoenix, "Your son told me that you're the only one who can unlock the secrets. The secrets behind 'Project End'. He said that the codes belonged to you and him."

Azure Phoenix turned and looked at One-Eyed Anger. He hummed in concern as he took the drive. He had the feeling that Principal Celestia was right about him. He looked at it, "It looks like I'm getting involve of the politics and military again..."

Han eavesdropped on Azure Phoenix's talking. He smiled in relief and happy.

 _The End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia  
Tabitha St. Germain: Vice-Principal Luna  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zero  
Kyle Hubert: Cunning Fury  
Troy Baker: Mystic Knight  
Kirk Thornton: One-Eyed Anger  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick

That's all the shorts, folks! All are connected to mine and JusSonic's Version of Friendship Games.

 **Reference:**

 ** _Han Zero_** is based on **_Meng Yi/Yi Xiao Chuan from the Myth (Jackie Chan's 2005 Movie) and the Myth (TV Series)_**


End file.
